Sniper rifle (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =8 |value =4100 |edid =WeapSniperRifle |baseid = |footer = }} The sniper rifle is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Characteristics The sniper rifle is a semi-automatic rifle, designed primarily as a long-range weapon, it deals reasonable damage, has a scope with 3.5x magnification and very little weapons spread. Once modified with a suppressor, it becomes the perfect weapon for an assassin when "Hidden" in sneak mode, alerting only those fired upon by the player character at no loss of faction reputation (even if the death is witnessed by nearby non-player-characters). With the added bonus of sneak attack criticals, most targets are usually dispatched with a single shot to the head. Due to the rifle's decent rate of fire, any target that survives the first shot can be dispatched quickly with a second shot before alerting any nearby non-player-characters. Durability The sniper rifle can fire a total of about 395 standard rounds, the equivalent of 79 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * Sniper rifle suppressor - reduces weapon noise. * Sniper rifle carbon fiber parts - reduces weight by 5. Variants * Gobi Campaign scout rifle, a unique sniper rifle that produces more damage-per-shot, has less spread, degrades slower, uses less Action Points, sports a reduced weight, has a faster rate of fire and includes a larger magazine. * Christine's CoS silencer rifle, a unique sniper rifle that can only be obtained through the Old World Blues add-on. It comes with 21 more base damage, higher rate of fire, and a suppressor attached. Comparison Locations * 188 trading post - can be bought from the arms merchant after level 11. * Atomic Wrangler casino - one can be found on the top floor, first door of the Atomic Wrangler inside a very hard locked case. * Caesar's Legion safehouse - one can be found in poor condition. * Camp McCarran - can be bought from Daniel Contreras. * Camp McCarran - on top of a bed in the First Recon tent, where Sterling is, in poor condition. * Gomorrah - sometimes 3 in poor condition can be found in the room with gun shipments. Be sure you take them before you destroy the shipments with thermite during the quest How Little We Know. * Gun Runners - can be bought from the Vendortron after level 11. * Inside a Hard locked room in a ruined building, to the northeast of mole rat ranch. Both of the doors are booby-trapped into this building. * One can occasionally be picked off a legionary assassin. * Vault 34 - Two can be found in the Armory (Accessed by using the terminal in the Overseer's Office). They are in very poor condition. * Two can be found on mercenaries outside of Jacobstown. * Hoover Dam - A few can be found on NCR troops at early levels. They are replaced by riot shotguns and marksman carbines later in the game. Also, one can be obtained during You'll Know It When It Happens quest. * The Crow's Nest - one near some first aid boxes and ammunition boxes at the NCR riot control position. * Third Street Municipal Building - one at the top floor, near a dead NCR riot control. * In a building near a wrecked crane, on the way to the Ashton silo control station, taking a right turn just before reaching it. Bugs * When aiming, nothing is shown but a blank terminal screen instead of the scope reticle. This glitch can occur after logging onto a terminal in which the terminal screen does not show. Loading a previous save or quitting has no effect. Shutting off the console and then loading a save fixes the problem on Xbox 360 and PS3. * Sometimes while aiming with the scope, brightly colored shapes will appear instead of the standard scope image, obscuring 3/4 of the screen. Turning off your system and reloading save will fix this. * Sometimes the game will freeze when equipping the rifle. Turning off the system and loading a save will fix this. * Carbon fiber parts modification sets the sniper rifle weight to 3 Lbs., but will still take 8 Lbs. from your carry capacity. This was fixed in patch 1.4.0.525. * When holding the aim button in third person view while switching to the sniper rifle, the end of the barrel will be visible in the bottom right corner of the scope. This also affects the anti-materiel rifle. * Sometimes after changing ammunition type, reloading animation plays twice. Sounds Gallery Sniper rifle 02.jpg Sniper rifle 03.jpg Sniper rifle 04.jpg FNV sniper rifle Carbon Fiber Parts.png|Sniper rifle with the carbon fiber parts modification FNV sniper rifle Suppressor.png|Sniper rifle with the suppressor modification FNV sniper rifle Carbon Fiber Parts Suppressor.png|Sniper rifle with both modifications SniperRifleCA.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons de:Präzisionsgewehr (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Rifle de francotirador (Fallout: New Vegas) pl:Karabin snajperski (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Снайперская винтовка (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Снайперська гвинтівка (Fallout: New Vegas)